le gundam wing, magazine de mode
by Melle Lune
Summary: Duo et Quatre vont dans un hypermarcher pour les cadeaux de noël


**Titre** : Le gundam wing, magasin de mode

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre: Shônen-ai, Yaoi, POV **de Duo, One-Shot (sauf si …)donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi... Pas de commentaire merci bien.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de mes fics

En ce jour de Noël j'ai eu envi de faire cette fic Donc, là voici la voilà

**Merci à: **Tenshi-no-Yoru pour son aide avec le site RATP, à une personne que personne ne connaît sur le fandom Gundam wing pour la résidence du travail d'Heero, donc merci à toi qui te reconnaîtra (sauf si tu ne le lis pas, ce qui je pense sera le cas !)

**Couples : **1x2x1, 3x4x3 (et vi c'est pour Killua11 et Bobylasagesse, enfin principalement même si j'aime bien ce couple aussi.)

**Le Gundam Wing, magasin de mode**

Il fait Froid ! Oui, oui, je l'affirme haut et fort, il gèle !

Merci bon Dieu qu'on soit enfin arrivé dans ce foutu hyper marcher de mes deux ! Ok, ok, j'ai pas encore acheté les cadeaux de Noël et pour me tenir compagnie, moi j' dirais plutôt pour encore gâter un peu plus sa petite nièce mais bon.

Donc, mon merveilleux et meilleur ami j'ai nommé Quatre Raberba Winner, lui-même m'accompagne pour que nous fassions nos emplettes de Noël

Il faut dire pour ma défense que j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, avec tout le boulot qu'on à eu à la maison d'édition…

Pourquoi à chaque période de Noël y a toujours une multitudes de livres à traduire ? Na mais franchement où vous avez vu que Duo Maxwell était une machine, hein ? Nulle part que je sache que c'est écrit sur mon contra « doit être sur exploiter » Na mais franchement.

Bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais trois cents cinquante mille amis à qui acheter des cadeaux mais tous de même, j'aime pas m'y prendre à la dernière minute, y a toujours trois tonne de monde dans les boutiques.

L'année prochaine, je prépare les cadeaux pour août, y a pas moyen.

Donc, je disais que nous venions juste de rentrer dans cet hyper marcher, on passe juste devant un marchant de journaux justes devant mes yeux est poser en tête, bien en grand le Gundam Wing magasin.

Vous me direz mais qu'est-ce qu'il à de particulier ? Et alors je vous réponds pour vous rien mais pour moi et Quatre tout.

Je vous explique, jusqu'à très récemment, rien mais depuis peu …

Vous voyez, les magasins du style « la redoute » ? Ce magasin, et bien c'est dans le même genre.

C'est à dire, très épais avec pleins de « mannequin » qui pose avec des habits pour la saison à venir, donc là maintenant tout de suite, avec des tenues d'été.

Avec Quatre, nous on s'intéresse pas trop à ce genre de chose, on ne les achète pas.

Il y a quelque temps de cela, ma mère est venue à mon petit appartement et y a laisser gentiment ce beau magasin.

Je ne m'en suis aperçu que trois jours après quelle soit partit et donc par curiosité nous l'avons ouvert avec Quatre et là, c'est le drame.

Je vous raconte, sur la page 936, oui la 936 ! J'ai vu une de cette paire de fesse !

Elle était à croquer, le mec était de trois car dos, une peau mmm trop belle, j'vais qu'une envie de la lécher comme du caramel.

La paire de fesse muscler à point, une chute de reins sensuel au possible, un appel au viol. Le boxer les mettaient pas du tout en valeur ces charmantes fesses…

Je peux dire que depuis ce jour, je fantasme tous les soirs dessus.

Quatre lui préfert celle de la page 943. Mais bon chacun ses goûts.

Donc, voici le comment du pourquoi ce magasin est notre chouchou.

Donc, nous passons devant ce magnifique magasin puis, on rentre dans l'hyper.

J'ai décidé que j'achèterais le nouveau livre de Mireille Calmel, « Lady Pirate» pour Hilde.

Qui est Hilde ? Ma petite sœur à moi que j'aime et que j'adore.

Je sais quelle aime beaucoup cet auteur, j'avoue que moi aussi. Notre préférer est sans nul doute « Le lit d'Aliénor » sont premier roman, Quatre lui préfert « Le bal des louves » qui est lui aussi magnifique.

J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler de « Lady Pirate » mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lit et d'ailleur de l'acheter pour moi.

Un immense dilemme se pose à moi, livre de poche ou non ? En livre de poche oui, mais dans ce cas si j'en achète deux sois, je prends une plus belle version et j'en ai qu'un mais il sera pas de poche, donc pas trop transportable. Cruel dilème que voilà.

Je suis donc devant la tête de gondole devant mon futur achat, bon on va prendre un livre de poche comme ça elle pourra le transporter.

Bon, et maintenant pour son petit ami j'ai nommer Wufei quel cadeau lui acheter ?

Un CD ? Na j' sais pas ce qu'il aime. Un DVD ? Même problème qu'avec le CD.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui acheter ?

…

Je sais ! J'en connais une qui va être contente de mon cadeau.

Je vais donc au rayon qui m'intéresse, chouette il est là ! En même temps ça serait bizarre de pas le trouver.

Quatre m'a suivit et nous nous échangeons un grand sourie. Soudain, quelque pas plus loin de nous j'aperçois un homme, grand, enfin plus que moi quoi, les cheveux tout en bataille genre la guerre de cent ans enfin, je me comprends, de couleur chocolat noir. Ça peau est couleur caramel.

Je continu mon observation en descendant doucement.

…

Oh my god !

-C'EST L' CUL DU MEC DE LA PAGE 936 ! Que j'hurle.

…

Instant de silence, tout le monde c'est retourner vers moi donc le mec de la page 936.

Re oh my god, l'a de beau yeux cobalt qui me regarde à la genre « tu t' sens bien mon gars ? »

-Quatre c'est… c'est le mec de la page 936 !

-T'es sur Duo ? Me demande mon ami un peu en retrait

Ni une ni deux je m'approche du mec, lui matant les fesse.

-Aucun doute sur la marchandise, c'est bien le beau cul de la page 936. Dis-je très sérieusement.

-Euh… Duo.. Il n'a pas le temps de finir ça phrase que beau cul le coupe.

-ça vous arrive souvent d'hurler comme ça dans un magasin, de mater à moins de trois centimètres les fesses de quelqu'un ?

-Faite pas attention, on vérifiant juste que ce soit les bonnes fesses. Dis-je à beau cul. Puis à Quatre. Y'a pas d'erreur c'est bien elles !

-Comment ça vous vérifier ? Me fusille du regard mon fantasme.

-Ba c'est sur que ces fesses je les recomparaîtrais n'importe où. Y'a peut-être le 943 aussi Quatre.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de numéraux ? 936, 943 ? Je pourrais au moins avoir des explications, non ? Ce sont MES fesses que vous mater depuis tout à l'heure. Me dis froidement beau gosse.

Je soupire.

-Ok, vous êtes le mec qui est dans le catalogue de mode, « le gundam wing » à la page 936 et le mec sur qui Quatre-chan à flashé est celui de la page 943.

D'un coût plus de bruit, le type me regarde avec étonnement et un je ne sais pas trop quoi d'autre coller au fond de ces yeux.

-Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ? Demande une voix qui met inconnu.

-Trowa, y a un mec qui mate mon cul et qui affirme que c'est celui qui est dans le gundam wing magasin.

Je me retourne vers l'autre mec et là le choc, mon Kitty-cat n'a moi il est tout rouge !

Oh oh ! Ça serait pas celui de la page 943 ? Celui-là ?

-943 ?

-?

-C'est ça Quatre ?

Pas de réponse de mon Kitty-cat donc, c'est lui

-Comment il t'a reconnu ?

-Il a dit qu'il reconnaîtrait mes fesses n'importe où…

-Et ben..

-Hn..

Je coupe leur dialogue des plus passionnant.

-Tes celui de la page 943 ?

Ils se jettent un coup d'œil.

-Mouai, pourquoi ?

-943, voici Quatre un GRAND admirateur.

-Duo !

-Ba quoi c'est vrai ! Dis-je tout penneaux.

-T'es vraiment pas possible.

-Mé euhhhh !

Je vois les deux belles fesses qui se jette des coup d'œil et du coup j'écoute plus mon Kitty-cat.

Mon Kitty-cat devait d'ailleur pas être content car il me donne un coup de livre avec celui qu'il tenait entre ses mains et du coup je fais tomber celui que j'ai choisit pou Fei.

Paf, il tombe par terre, je vais pour le ramasser. Mais le 936 fait de même, il est plus rapide que moi, le nétoye et va pour me le rendre.

Je lui prends.

-Le Kama Sutra ? Intéressant

-Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit, ça devrais lui plaire à Fei et à Hilde aussi.

-Je vois.

Instant de silence.

-On y va Heero ?

-Hn

-Salut 936 ! 943 ! Je commence à partir de l'autre côté quand je me souviens de quelque chose. Au fait pas super la coupe du calbut, faudra leur dire les boxer c'est mieux.

Puis nous partons payer les livres.

-Duo

-Oui Kitty-cat ?

Paf Quat-chan m'a tapé. Ouin, ça fait bobo.

-IDIOT !

-J'ai rien fait !

-T'avais besoin d'hurler dans tout l'hyper « c'est le cul du mec de la page 936 » ! Non mais franchement. En plus tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter là il fallait que tu rajoute le « 943 ». IDIOT !

-Mon Kitty-cat na moi que j'aime et que j'adore …

-Duo arrête, je suis pas content, en plus j'ai même pas pus acheter « la petite sireine » à Tia.

Je baisse la tête et tout de suite je vois Quatre du coin de l'œil se mordre la lèvre.

-Duo… C'est pas grave

Je relève la tête et je lui fais un gros bisou baveux comme moi seul sait les faire.

Pfffffffffffffff, j'suis trop fatiguer ! J'ai presque pas dormit de la nuit pour finir cette foutue traduction et une autre m'attend encore sur mon bureau. Je veux dormir. Le bus arrive dans sept minutes, bon j'ai le temps d'acheter vite fait un café. Bien corsé le café !

Je dois ressembler à un zombie avec de gros cernes sous les yeux, des mèches de ma natte sortant de celle-ci.

En bref, je ne suis pas trop présentable.

Le bus arrive dans deux minutes, je suis limite en train de dormir devant l'arrêt. Je vais tuer Wufei pour me donner autant de travaille. Oui, un petit chinois bouilli dans une marmite et moi en train de danser comme les indiens d'Amérique autour de leur proie avant de les tuer…

Vi, Fei tu vas souffrir ! Quoique… Hilde à tout de même le droit d'être heureuse…

C'est dur de trancher entre le tuer, ce qui accessoirement rendrait service à quasiment tout le monde, ou deuxième choix, ne pas le tuer par amour de ma sœur chérie…

Bon, ça lui fera un deuxième cadeau de Noël et elle a pas intérêt à se plaindre parce que sinon….

Mieux vaut pas que je le dise.

Enfin bref, je me suis comprit et c'est le principal.

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! Mais quand est-ce qu'il arrive ce foutu bus ! J'suis plus qu'en train de piquer du nez là !

Vouiiiii ! Le voilà et en plus pas bonder ! Oh merci mon dieu ! Je vous re-merci, vous vénert !

Y a plein de place assise ! Chouette ! Surtout quand tu vas quasiment au terminus !

…

Non ! C'est pas possible ! Je rêve ! Il… Il est là ! C'est quoi que ce binz !

Enfin, je suis pas entièrement sur vu que j'ai pas ces fesses sous le nez mais on dirait bien que c'est lui !

Bon, faisons un essaye.

-936 !

YAAATTTTTAAAAA ! J'avais raison ! C'est lui !

Je m'avance jusqu'à son siège et m'assois à côté de beau cul.

-Bonjours !

-Hn. Bonjours

-Alors finalement vous avez achetez quoi comme livre vu que nous étions dans le rayon librairie ?

-ça m'étonnerais que vous connaissiez

-Dites toujours, on ne sais jamais !

Beau cul me regarde intensément.

-« Le baiser des ombres » de Laurell K. Hamilton. Satisfait ?

-Oh : De la Fantasy/ policier et érotique avec ça !

Il me regard, troublé. Je vois ses yeux m'examiner avec attention. Et oui je suis pas un mec si stupide que ça ! Les livres c'est ma passion, ma vie et mon travail. Or de question que l'on ma batte sur ce domaine.

J'ai beau me plaindre auprès de Wufei, je suis tout de même un pro dans mon métier et que l'on doute de cette capacité à tendance à m'énerver.

Je lui fais un sourire en coin, toc !

-Vous l'avez lu ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? J'ai l'air si stupide à tel point de ne pas savoir lire ? ou de ne pas lire ?

Je crois que je suis véritablement en colère.

-Non, ça n'est pas ça. Ça n'est tout simplement pas le genre de lecture que je vous aurais imaginé lire.

A ok, déjà ça passe mieux.

-Alors où allez-vous comme ça ? C'est bien la première fois que je vous voit dans ce bus.

-séance photo, d'habitude c'est un peu plus tard donc je prends celui de neuf heure.

-Il on besoin de vous quelle heure ? Parce que prendre le bus de sept heures et demi c'est un peut tôt alors que vous le prenez à neuf en temps normal.

-Vers les neuf heures, le temps que tout sois près, de nous maquiller etc…

-Ah ! Je vois.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ? Ah ! à neuf heure aussi .

-Vous travaillez dans quoi ?

-L'édition.

Je vois son visage reflétant une légère honte. Et oui mon coco.

-Hn.

Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas le silence mais bon.

-Votre séance, elle se passe où ? Parce que pour que vous soyez là-bas vers neuf heures, vous devez avoir du trajet. Vous prenez un autre bus ?

-Non, je vais près ce que jusqu'au terminus et je prends le métro.

-Ah bon ? Vous allez où ?

-Champs- Elysées- Clemenceau

-C'est vrai ? moi à Concorde

-Putain ! y a plus de place dans ce foutu métro ! Désoler 936 !

-Arrête de m'appeler « 936 » je ne suis pas un numéraux, j'ai un nom, « Heero Yuy ».

-Oui, mais c'est plus cool 936 !

Je vais expliquer la situation :

936 et moi sommes collés à la vitre du métro cinq à la garde du nord, Magenta pour les intimes. Autant dire qu'il y a toujours beaucoup de monde à c' te foutue station.

On peut à peine respirer, nous sommes collé à la vitre, quoique je vais pas m'en plaindre, a ba sa non ! l'est trop bien foutu.

Je sens la chaleur de son corps sur le mien, je n'avais pas remarquer qu'il était plus grand que moi d'au moins cinq bon centimètre. Sa main et près de la mienne à environ trois petits centimètres l'une de l'autre.

J'arrive à sentir son parfum, un parfum d'homme, une odeur douce-amère exotique. Je suis pas sur que l'on puise dire cela d'une odeur mais c'est l'impression quelle me laisse, peut-être est-ce le mélange entre son eau de Cologne et son shampoing.

Une odeur épicer. , quelque peut sauvage, enivrante…

Nous sommes maintenant à la garde de l'Est, un bon paquet de monde sort sauf qu'il y a quasiment le double qui rentre. Résulta des courses, on est carrément collé l'un à l'autre.

Je sent tout son corps collé au mien, c'est limite si j'ai pas mon nez dans son coup. Ma vision est sur son coup, sa peau mate sous mon nez, je le sens à plein nez.

Episser.

Son coup m'attire, faut dire que depuis que je l'ai vu dans le magasin avec un calbut qui le mettait mais alors pas du tout en valeur, portant je fantasmais. Et là tout de suite il est tout près de moi, je peut assurer que j'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir de la toucher.

Finalement je ne résiste pas, je sort la langue et lèche doucement son coup.

Il a un sursaut de surprise puis baisse la tête vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Quelle question ! Je goûte bien sur.

Franchement ça se voit pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que

-C'est pas une réponse !

-C'est pas non plus une question si vous saviez déjà la réponse.

Tout de même.

-Si ça vous plait pas c'est pareille.

-Je suis chatouilleux.

-Ah ! Ba pas de chance.

-Au fait je pourrit au moins savoir votre nom, vous mater les fesses, me lécher le coup, autant avoir un nom.

-Duo Maxwell, ça vous va comme ça ?

-On s'en contentera

-Comment ça ?

-…

-Vous pourriez répondre.

-Rien à dire.

-Quand je pose une question je voudrais bien une répon….ce

Putain, le salaud ! Ah ! non arrête pas sinon là j' te tue ! Aaahhh ouiiii ! Encore un p'tit coup ! AAAhhhh !

Le bougre il sais se servire de la langue.

Soudain les portes s'ouvres, tout le monde ou près ce que sort, on est où au fait ?

AAAhh ! Bastille ! Ouuuffff ! J'ai faillit louper ma station, enfin on à faillit louper notre station.

Nous sortons donc pour prendre le changement pour la ligne un direction « La défense » grand arche.

Il s'arrêtera une station après moi .

Nous voici donc finalement en train d'attendre le métro pour six stations, enfin pour moi, sept pour lui.

Bon, il arrive dans deux minutes chouette on aura pas trop à attendre.

Il arrive et en plus y a pas trop de monde super des places assise viva la fiesta !

936 s'assoie à côté de moi. Nos nous regardons, puis il reprend son livre qu'il avait laisser pour moi dans le bus et moi ? bah j'attend et au bout de deux stations je m'endort.

936 me réveille quand le métro s'arrête à Concorde, ma station. Je lui fait merci et à plus, enfin peut-être.

Et c'est partit pour une journée (encore) à travailler comme un moteur de voiture de courses. C'est à dire troooop vite ! J'veux dormir ouiiiinnn ! Pourquoi que j' me suis réveiller que c' te matin !

Finalement à bas les résolution, désoler Hilde mais je tue ton mec, ne m'en veux pas trop. Et puis t'en trouvera un autre belle comme t'es ! Il te réchauffera mieux au lit que celui-ci. Bon c'est vrai que ça fait bien cinq ans que t'es avec lui mais bon quand u n produit est usager faut le jeter donc si tu vas par-là sœurette, je te rend un immense service et en plus je te le fait pas payer. Si c'est pas gentil ça !

Merveilleux cadeau de Noël en perceptive. Oui, je suis d'accord tu vas êtres ravies !

Na ! je plaisante ! Enfin peut-être pas tant que ça. M'enfin bon, allez on y va….

-Duo, ça fait six moi qu'on se connaît, tu voudrais pas m'appeler Heero au lieu de « 936 » ? Franchement, j'en ai marre. Je ne suis pas un numéraux de page mais une personne. Et quand tu m'appelles « 936 » ça me donne l'impression de n'êtres rien qu'un numéraux. Même Trowa, tu l'appelles plus « 943 » depuis qu'il sort avec Quatre sois environ quatre moi et demi, et pourtant tu le voit quoi ? Une fois pas semaine pas plus.

Moi tu me vois une à deux fois par jour !

-Mais c'est pas pareille !

-En quoi ? Tu veux dire que j'existe moins que quelqu'un que tu vois à peine ?

-Mais non ! Tro c'est le petit ami de Quatre c'est tout.

-Tu veux dire que si ça avez été moi le petit amis de Quatre tu m'aurais appeler par mon prénom ?

-Na ! Je t'aurais pas du tout appeler ! Au fait, tu lit quoi en ce moment ?

- « L'éternité n'est pas de trop » de François Cheng… Mais ne change pas de sujet ! Comment ça tu ne m'aurais pas appelé du tout ?

-Duo, ça fait un an que l'on se connaît et malgré le fait que tu ne m'appelles toujours pas par mon prénom, ce qui entre parenthèse m'énerve beaucoup mais ça tu le sais. Je tenait à te dire quelque chose.

Je t'aime.

-Heero.

-T'en… tu, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tenshi ?

-Heero moi aussi je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je t'appelais jamais Heero.

-Baka !

-Embrasse-moi plutôt !

Mmm, depuis le temps que je voulais ses lèvres sur les miennes ! Enfin ! Après un an je peux enfin y avoir droit, dans la ligne cinq à l'arrêt Jacques Bonsergent entre la station « garde de l'Est » et "République » Deux énormes stations, dans une toute petite station où peut de monde rentre et sort. En plein au dessus du boulevard Magenta, nous nous sommes enfin avoué notre amour et nous sommes embrassés. C'était un samedi un peu avant Noël en allant voir nous meilleurs amis, le couple Trowa Quatre, pour une sortie au cinéma.

Que finalement nous ne regarderons surment que du coin de l'œil, trop occupé à nous embrassés.

Et si on se demande ce que je vais offrir comme cadeau à mes amis et bien, pour Quatre j'ai investit dans le Kama Sutra, oui je sais je l'ai offert à Hilde l'an dernier mais Quatre et Tro en on besoin donc ça sera mon cadeau pour eux. Pour Hilde, j'ai pris « les cercles de pierres » De Diana Gabaldon, il est en rupture de stock depuis deux ans et demi environ et Hilde n'avais pas pu l'avoir mais heureusement, une collège me les a revendus car elle les avaient trop lu. Cool la vie ! Pour Fei et non je l'ai finalement pas tué ! Donc pour Fei, de la musique Zen pour qu'il évite de stresser pendant les périodes de Noël et me de me surmener par le même occasion.

Je pris pour que ça marche ! et pour mon Hee-chan c'est tout trouvé, je pense que moi comme cadeau devrait lui plaire vu l'intensité qu'il met dans notre baisé.

Que demander de mieux que d'être avec lui pour Noël ? Pour moi, rien ! Juste lui me conviendra.

Owari

Tsuki-no-Shinigami : Alors comment le trouvez-vous cet O.S ? Moi je l'aime bien, je le voulais un peu différent mais finalement il me plait beaucoup comme ça en plus Killua11 c'est beaucoup marrer pendant les premières pages

A bientôt pour d'autre fic.


End file.
